


Wildest Dream

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Relationships, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Calliope always believed she had bad luck. Always. Lately, more thing have been going wrong than right. So when she started hearing voices, she thought that was it. After being pulled from her world and thrown into the world of Dwarves and hobbits, she really thought she was going crazy. Then she met 'her 'soulmates' who just happened to be Dwarves on a quest to slay a dragon.





	Wildest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Hope you enjoy it!

Calliope Greene always thought she had bad luck. Always. It seemed like with everything she did, something went wrong. Big or small, something always went wrong.

She was finishing up a term paper, one of the last of the school year, and her laptop crashed erasing all her work. After she had spent hours re-writing it, and cursing, she handed it in only to have the professor 'misplace' it.

Second thing that has happened, was during one of her last exams, she had almost finished completing her exam, only to have the professor stop the exam due to the wrong exam being handed out.

And third, her third stroke of bad luck, occurred after a long shift making and serving over-priced coffee. Just as she was finishing and getting ready to close up, she heard a clap of thunder.

Normally she loved thunderstorms and couldn't wait to listen and watch. But with her bad luck lately, she had a bad feeling about this storm.

Something about it made her feel on edge and uncomfortable. The storm itself felt like it would be a bad one, and usually the worse the storm, the more she liked watching. Not this time, however.

This storm made the hairs on her arms stand up, as well as make her stomach tighten.

"See ya later, Cal!" She waved to her coworkers as she left the coffee shop, and stood under the protection of the building.

Nothing would help, however, as the rain that was pouring was still getting her soaked.

"Can barely see a thing!" She wiped the rain from her eyes and dug in her purse for her keys. If she could make it to her car and get in as soon as possible she may be okay.

"Come on, Cal. You can do this." Her hands clasped onto her lanyard and keys and she yanked them out of her worn out faux leather purse.

"3...2...1..." She screamed and ran for her car while getting pelted with rain. It got her hair soaked and made any stray hairs cling to her round face.

"Damn!" She reached her car and hit the unlock button, unable to get in fast enough.

Once inside, she turned the engine over and cranked the heat. While sitting waiting for it to turn up, she looked out her front windshield, up at the sky.

The clouds were as dark and foreboding as a terrible storm a few years ago. The storm a few years ago, took out multiple power lines and caused headaches for her city.

"Hope not this time." Calliope buckled up and placed the car in gear and started to make her way home.

She got roughly halfway home, and just on the starting of a small bridge, when she felt her car's engine start to slow down. Feeling frustrated and annoyed, she pulled over to the side, as much as possible, and shut her car off.

She was hoping that if she shut if off and turned it back on, everything would be fine. She took the key out and put it back in and turned to the right, waiting for it to start.

"What the hell?" Her confusion and annoyance mounted every time she tried to turn the engine over. Still, every time, nothing.

"What the hell is happening?" She pulled her key out once more and then tried to turn the engine over, again.

"Come on!" She hit the steering wheel with her palm. Why now? Why tonight?

'Calliope. We've found you.' Shrieking, she jumped and placed a hand on her chest. Where in the hell was the voice coming from? Slowly she looked around and bit her lip. This was the wrong place to be. This was deinfitely the wrong place to be to hear voices.

'We found you, Calliope. It's time. They need you.' She mentally cursed as, once again, the hairs on her arms stood up.

"I'm hearing voices. This is it. It's all gone to shit for me..."

'Calliope...it's time.' Just as she was turning her head to the left, she heard loud honking followed by bright, white lights. She had no time to brace herself or attempt to get out of her car, before the impact.


End file.
